Two Years Before Death Do We Part
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Song Fic to the song Bruises by The Plain White T's. Mike The Miz is being abused by his boyfriend Phil CM Punk . Whats his former lover who still loves him John Hennigan John Morrison going to do? Warnings! Slash Phil/Mike Mike/John. Character DEATH


_**~Ello! Its me! I am now presenting you with another one of my Morrison/Miz stories. Like the others this story comes from an instant muse I got from another story and it evolved into this fic. The song is Bruises By Plain White T's I hope you enjoy this and Please give me reviews and huggles because I think I I'm about to beat my poor Mizzy up and because I have a soft spot for my Mikey I will need huggles!~**_

_**Italics = Song Lyrics**_

**Regular = Story**

_**~On to the Ficlettt~**_

_**She tries to hide the bruises she says it wasn't him**_

_**But sometimes he looses his temper **_

_**And again he'll come home and look for a fight**_

_**But she tells herself its alright**_

_**She hopes some day its alright**_

**Mike Mizanin was very careful about what he wore in front of people. He knew he had to make sure that no one would notice the black, blue, and purple bruises that covered his stomach, arms, neck and on various occasions his face which got split, bruised, and bloodied. To avoid the being seen he just refused to leave the room he was staying in at that time. Because of this he was probably going to loose his job as a WWE super star for not showing up. How did he obtain these bruises you ask?(Even if you didn't I'm saying anyways because if not the story is pointless) His lover Phil Brooks gave them to him. Its not that Phil doesn't love him; its just that he gets angry sometimes and can't take it out on whoever angered him he comes home and releases his pint up anger on Mike. Mike tells his self its alright and that Phil will realize how much it hurts him when he gets beaten down with insults and punches, even if its not. When His former lover John Hennigan asks him about it he just brushes him off and lets him know that its none of his business anymore; not since he threw him to the side for Randy damn Orton.**

_**She doesn't tell anybody but everyone can tell**_

_**That there's something she's hiding, she hasn't been herself**_

_**But she still goes out every night she tells herself it's alright**_

_**She hopes someday it's alright ..It's alright…It's alright… It's alright**_

**Mike would not dare tell anyone about what Phil does to him. Even so; everyone can tell whats going on and it bothers all of them but they pass it off as none of their business and keep to their selves I mean, what are they going to do about it anyways? Not only is it that he misses most of the shows but he has not been the happy, sweet, energetic, fun-loving, child like man that they once knew. Even so, after the shows he very rarely attends these days he goes out with his co-workers afterwards. Mike Mizanin was a happy person up until he fell into it with Phil Brooks then he became a depressed form of what was but even then he told himself it was alright.**

_**She has to make excuses for all of this abuse**_

_**And it's sad the truth is that she's scared of what he'll do**_

_**If she'd ever walk out of his life**_

_**So she tells herself its alright**_

_**She hopes someday it's alright… It's alright…**_

_**It's alright… it's alright… it's alright… it's alright**_

"**I just fell down the stairs." "I walked into a pole. Ah stupid me, huh?" "Fell out of bed this morning." All just some of the stories Mike tells people to make them oblivious to the actual reason for all the marks Phil puts on him. Phil has already told him that if Mike goes and tells someone about this that Phil will make him wish he was dead. And that though scared Mike shitless. Mike would rather lie to his friends and his self rather than make it where his friends get to watch him be put in the ground.**

_**She sits and she waits its not getting any better**_

_**It's never too late but she knows it's now or never**_

_**She'll get up the strength to stand up to him tonight**_

_**Cuz she knows it's alright**_

**Mike Mizanin waited for the abuse to stop for month after month; and then the months turned into a year then a year and a half and if anything it only got worse and worse. Mike finally realized that one way or the other; one day Phil will hurt him so bad it kills him. So tonight, Mike gathered his things and almost made it out until Phil woke up and decided Mike Mizanin would be his or be deaths. But Mike had other Plans.**

_**She says today she's leaving, she says she's had enough**_

_**Sick of being mistreated, she knows that isn't love**_

_**So tonight , she's saying goodbye and she tells her self it's alright**_

_**Yeah, she knows she's gonna make it tonight**_

_**Yeah she's finally going on with her life.**_

_**And she knows that it's alright…It's alright…Its alright…It's alright.**_

_**Alright...It's alright…It's alright**_

"**I'm leaving Phil. I'm tired of you beating me! You don't love me at all and im sick and tired of it!" Mike was cut off by Phil's fist connecting with him jaw shattering it harshly. Phil took Mikes face and slammed it into the door while ripping his nails down Mike's back. Phil threw Mike to the floor and started to choke him, pinning his arms down with his knees. "Now you listen to me you little bitch! I am going to make you pay for trying to run out on me!" Phil took off his belt and started whipping it across Mikes tender already bloody back. Mike felt pain all over his body and his vision went in and out of focus, his last thought before consciousness he tried to think of the last time he actually felt loved and happy; it was two years ago before he and John broke up. John held him and slowly made love to him telling Mike that he loved him the whole time. **

_**She sits and she waits it's not getting any better **_

_**It's never too late but she knows it's now or never**_

_**She'll get up the strength to stand up to him tonight**_

_**Cuz she knows that it's alright **_

**That night Mike Mizanin took his last breath but he died with a smile on his face. All of his co-workers were devastated but none more than John. The Police came and took Phil away but even so John did not feel better. He did not know what to do. His poor sweet Mike was gone. Mike didn't ever do anything to hurt anyone but just like that he was gone and his death, oh god! It must have in excruciatingly painful and whats worse we all knew it but we let it go on and now his Mike the sweet, sweet, energetic kid was gone. John Morrison realized that Mike Mizanin was the man he had loved and the man he would always love but no matter how much he wanted to let go and follow Mike into death so that his poor Mikey wouldn't be alone he knew that's no what Mike would have wanted; so he went on living in hopes that one day, he would see his love again. He would hold him in his arms and let Mike know how sorry he was and how much he wishes he could take back what he did to let Mike go off and let Mike go off to Phil. So at Mike's funeral 3 days after the death their stood John Morrison. Red rose in his hand, salty tears streaming down his cheeks and broken heart sitting in the pit of his stomach. 3 words on his lips that will never fall from his lips and be true again because the only person he would ever love was gone.**

**~~~3**

**MyBizTheMiz~O.M.G I killed my poor baby Miz!**

**Can My have huggles now :'( (SOB)**


End file.
